A Most Interesting Specimen
by EternalWaltz
Summary: Hanji has her eyes set on her most elusive target yet- Corporal Levi.


**Disclaimer: Attack on Titan does not belong to me, nor do any of its characters, settings, etc. I am in no way related to the franchise, and am not profiting from this.**

**A/N- So, I'm a little disheartened that the Levihan fan base isn't a bit bigger, but oh well. This is probably going to be told in two or three parts. I sincerely apologize in advance for the OOC behavior of the characters, particularly Levi.**

Chapter One

Eren poked his head into the dining hall, seeking a glass of water to quench his parched throat. He was surprised to find a dim light already illuminating from one of the corners, and a messy bun quickly identified the shadowy figure.

"Hanji?"

Eren propped the door open wider, relieved to see a friendly face. She was hunched over, seemingly lost in thought, as indicated by her furrowed brow and clenched fingers.

Her head popped up in surprise, wispy brown strands of hair framing her face like a limp halo.

"Eren-kun?"

Hanji desperately pulled her unkempt hair back into its usual do, as she closed the considerably thick file folder in front of her gently.

Eren quietly noted that the former looked even more frazzled than usual, before daring to ask a question. (Although inwardly hoping that he wouldn't be trapped listening to her ramblings until well after dawn, he couldn't help wondering what got her so fired up, and whether or not it would result in severe mental trauma on his part.)

"What…exactly are you doing so late at night?"

Her eyes sparkled, wrestling between telling Eren everything about her little endeavor and keeping the rather delicate matter private.

Oh, what was the point?

"You see, Eren-kun, I've got my sights set on a new target."

Gesturing him forward, she encouraged him to open the file folder, the contents of which were haphazardly spilling out.

Neither of them noticed the soundless shuffle outside of the door.

Eren's emerald eyes scanned over the handwritten text, head now fully cleared from the foggy haze of sleep. His brows crinkled in astonishment, as he read aloud the agenda.

"…to intercept the subject on his daily routine, eventually appeal to his romantic interests, and, after a prolonged period of time, perform a thorough investigation on the subject's body…"

Eren trailed off uncomfortably, unwilling to inquire more. Then, he noticed the composite sketch that was routinely stapled to the left side of the folder. That couldn't be…Eren reconsidered, and then quickly realized the major flaw with the picture. That's right, the illustration was smiling. But, if he hadn't been, then he was undoubtedly-

"CORPORAL LEVI! YOU'RE STALKING _HIM_?!"

Eren muffled his chortles, gasping for breath.

"You and him?! I mean, when I read the file, I half expected it to be some Titan specimen that you had in custody…"

Trailing off, he watched as Hanji gathered her paperwork and ruffled him affectionately on the head.

"You'll understand one day, Eren-kun," she quipped, clearly unperturbed by his comical reaction. "Now, I've got a rather crucial task to begin tomorrow, so how about we both rest?" Pausing for breath, she mentioned one last thing. "Oh. And if Levi hears a word about this, I'll be sure to book you for some particularly _unpleasant_ experiments."

A wink, a wave, a particular energetic tip of her head, and the enigmatic captain was gone.

Eren was very confused.

Levi stood wordlessly in the dusty corridor, only a few meters away from the candlelit double doors of the dining hall. Having heard every word, he let out an irritated sigh. What was the idiotic four-eyes up to anyway? More importantly, why did it involve _him_?

He decided to pretend not to have noticed. He would just avoid her, and likely not be subtle about it if he didn't want to be annoyed to his wit's end. He'd known her long enough to recognize just how serious she was about her little "projects", and that the stubborn fool would stop at nothing just to have her way. That was too bad. He wouldn't let her this time.

After all, Hanji was a competent member of the Survey Corps, and he couldn't let another one of her stupid whims jeopardize the mutual trust between comrades. At least, that's what he told himself.

In reality, he found the implications of Hanji's statement laughable at best. For once, he agreed with Jaeger. Clearly, it was an elaborate attempt to toy with his head just like another one of her beloved specimens.

Levi turned and strode briskly, silently down the hall. Heaven forbid the Jaeger brat find him and start spluttering like a jammed 3-D Maneuver Gear. His ever-present uniform crisp as ever, he slid into his room and shut the door. It was too late at night to be dealing with useless matters like this.


End file.
